crossover yugioh x haruhi
by KamitoKazehaya
Summary: Esta es mi primer fanfic que publico espero que sea de su agrado y les guste mucho Los personajes que aparecen en la historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores


-un ultimo turno- me dijo una extraña figura -es lo que necesito para derrotarte kyon- frente a mi se encontraba una persona a la que no lograba distinguir y aparte de eso un dragon de tres cabezas y un cuerpo de color dorado -es tu fin y de toda la brigada SOS- a mi lado se encontraban lo cuerpos de mis amigos desmayados -ahora dragon taquionico acaba con kyon- sin embargo no pude reaccionar -es mi fin- exclame resignado en ese momento una luz muy blanca aparecio de la nada y una silueta llego y exclamo -no te preocupes la respuesta en ti esta solo necesita una carta mas- en ese momento de mi deck salio un resplandor pero

-kyon, despierta ya dice papa que tienes que ir a la academia de duelos- era la voz de mi hermana -todo fue en sueño, pero, se sentia tan real- pense estaba todo sudado quizas por el sueño.

-todo esto empezo desde aquel dia- exclame muy pensativo

-que paso hermano- dijo mi hermana dudosa por lo que termine de decir

-ah, no pasa nada- conteste -dile a papá y a mamá que en un momento bajo- le dije a mi hermana que estaba tomando a shamisen, nuestro gato y estaba saliendo de mi cuarto, me levante todo confundido y me diriji al baño y me tome una ducha y me prepare para irme a la escuela -sin embargo desde que recibi una invitacion a ser parte de la escuela de duelos Kc he tenido malos presentimientos ademas de estos sueños-

pense

FLASHBACK

Ese dia estaba regresando a casa algo tarde dado a que taniguchi me entretuvo en un duelo de parejas solo para impresionar a a un par de chicas -ah maldito taniguchi- exclame molesto por lo que me hizo, aunque claro por su culpa perdimos llege a mi casa inserte la llave y gire la perilla depronto...

-!MANTEN TU GUARDIA EN ALTO!- Era mi padre que siempre me recibia con un golpe

-!QUE DIABLOS TE PASA NO SOY UN LUCHADOR SOY UN DUELISTA! !UN DUELISTA TE LO HE DICHO MILES DE VECES- exclame furioso dado a que siempre tiende a darme un golpe

-ah, es cierto perdoname, pero !Eso no es escusa- dijo mi padre lanzandome montones de cartas a mi cara

\- !jack atlas deja en paz a nuestro hijo- dijo mi mama -por cierto hijo te llego una carta-

-encerio y que dice- dije mientras ayudaba a papa a recoger sus cartas

-por quien me tomas por alguien que se la pasa leyendo el correo de mi hijo- dijo mi papa como si lo hubiera ofendido

-aqui tienes hijo- dijo mi mama entregandome la carta que tenia el sobre abierto

-papa, no que no abrias mi correo- dije apretando la carta

-ah, fue tu mama- dijo mientras salia corriendo

-que yo que- dijo mi mama siguiendo a mi padre supongo que para golpearlo sonrei al imaginarme tal escena

Me subi a mi cuarto y me dispuse a leer la carta la cual contenia el siguiente texto:

estimado joven Kyon Atlas se le hace una cordial invitacion a ser parte de la escuela de duelos Kc fundada por el ex campeon Seto Kaiba se le ha visto muchas veces combatiendo con un singular desempeño si desea aceptar acuda a la instalaciones el dia 08 del mes de agosto para entregarle su beca recuerde esta es una escuela de alto rendimiento no nos falle

atte: destiny director del plantel

-con que me estan invitando a la escuela Kc se supone que es una escuela privada- dije dudoso. con la duda baje a platicar con mis padres sobre esto

-entonces que opinan- estaba con mis padres en la mesa cenando la deliciosa comida que me hizo mi madre

-bueno hijo sea cual sea tu decision te estatemos apoyando haste el final o no querido- dijo mi madre dedicandome una sonrisa

-es muy raro- respondio mi padre dudoso- por que ahora te extienden esta invitacion si han tenido muchas veces para ofrecerte esta invitacion pero estoy con tu madre sea cual sea tu decision estaremos para ti- dijo mi padre levantandose de la mesa -prepara tu deck y recuerda no pierdas la fe en ti dijo saliendo de la cocina y señalando el calendario

-ah, dentro de una semana es el dia- dije sorprendido al ver el calendario -tengo que prepararme- dije levantandome de la mesa y agradeciendo por la comida

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-Ah ,supongo que hoy es es dia- dije con cierto tono de pesades, entoces tome mi deck y me diriji a la cocina -ya estoy listo ma...- en ese instante mi padre me recibio con un golpe en mi cara

-!QUE ES LO QUE TE HE DICHO!- Dijo mi padre que ya estaba listo para irse a su trabajo

-!Y YO CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME GOLPEES!- Le dije con la cara toda roja por el golpe que me habia dado

-bueno ese no es el punto en este instante, yo y tu madre tenemos un regalo para ti- dijo mi padre serio como de costumbre en ese momento mi madre entro con una caja y una bolsa ambas con un moño rojo -este es de parte de tu padre- dijo entregandome la caja -y este es mio- dijo dandome la bolsa -que esperas abrelos

empeze a abrir el regalo que mi mama me habia dado era una chaqueta de color blanco con franjas azules -wow gracias mama no se que decir- dije al ver el regalo que mi madre me dio

-era de tu padre cuando era un gran duelistas- dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme la chaqueta -ahora abre el de tu padre- me dijo mi madre mientras me invitaba a abrir la caja

-esta bien- dije mientras abria la caja al abrirla encontre una carta -que es esto...- dije pero al ver que carta era me quede impactado -es... es el legendario RED ARCHIFEND DRAGON pense que solo eran historia esta carta era tuya padre- dije sorprendido al ver la carta que se me habia obsequiado

-muy Bien hijo ya es momento de que inicies tu primer dia de clases esfuerzate y pon nuestro apellido en alto- decia Mi padre mientras Me abrazaba con fuerza.

-Bueno es momento de irme- dije mientras tomaba mi disco de duelos, mi deck y mi mochila -Nos vemos padre, madre desenme suerte - sin embargo en el momento en que toque la perrilla dispuesto a salir mi pequeñita hermanita me detuvo - kyon yo tambien te tengo un regalo para ti- inmediatamente me entrego una sobre, al abrirlo encontre un bonito dibujo que tenia la frase esfuerzate y además una carta -Gracias por este kidmodo dragon lo usare correctamente- añadi la carta a mi deck y sali decidido

De camino a la escuela me encontre con Taniguchi y kunihida

-Taniguchi, kunuhida como les fue en sus vacaciones?- les hice la pregunta a mis amigos solo para sacar un tema de conversacion, pues odiaba los momentos en silencio.

-Me fue de maravilla y este año nueva escuela nueva actitud- exclamaba taniguchi con mucha energia, dios quisiera que me diera algo de esa energia -aparte este año estoy dispuesto a conquistar a una chica- se le veia mucha actitud.

-Kyon, cuales son tus propositos para este nuevo semestre?- me pregunto kunihida -ya tienes tu deck listo, por que..- en ese momento fue interrumpido por taniguchi - muchachos hemos llegado, demos lo mejor de nosotros.-

Cuando voltee me encontraba con una gran institucion y varios estudiantes entrando a las instalaciones (Este semestre sera muy pesado)


End file.
